The Good, The Bad, and a Mirror
by AuthorWriter2.0
Summary: Lincoln is done with his life. He has enough of his sisters bad treatment targeted on him and the bullying he receives at school. His parents are unconcern of his situation and his best friend is as annoying as ever. One day, somebody wanted to help him end his misery. (M for Language)
1. The Good

I was inspired to write this when I was watching Brian Justin Crum singing Man In The Mirror in _America's Got Talent S__11_. Besides, the idea doesn't want to leave my head, so I had to put **Paradi****se** on halt.

I would update the second chapter, don't worry.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this story.

.

.

.

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own The Loud House**

.

.

.

"I hate my life." He spoke those words so nonchalantly, very... emotionlessness.

"Don't said that, pal. Your life is great so far. I mean, you have ten loving sisters. I don't even have mom, let along siblings. I'm alone. Lonely... I would do anything to have your life, bud."

He turned his head to his right in slow movement to really expressing his miserability as he looked at his best friend like he was wrong, "Trust me, you don't want my life. You don't want to be poor like me, to wear hand-me-down clothes like me, or were given old toys for birthdays, or having the smallest, cramped bedroom in the house." He breathed in through his nostril as steam might coming out, before calming down as he exhaled. "Stick to your first class lifestyle, Clyde. You don't want to live in economy class as it passenger."

The african american boy shook his head in disagreement, "Yes. I really liked to. I always wanted a woman as beautiful as Lori in my life as my sister."

_Here we go again_, he thought in sarcasm.

"I've seen enough Anime to know where sister and brother genre would be heading. Just think about it, walking inside your sister' room when she's changing, or... take a bath with them." The face of the dark skinned boy went crimson as he imagined taking a nice, peaceful shower with a naked Lori. He's drool, and bled through his nose just thinking of the imaginery along.

"Clyde..." He called, and sighed tiredly. "You are my friend, best friend. But I can't figure out with the life of me to know what you really saw in my oldest sister. She's... not what you seemed she is." He desperately trying to convince his friend about the negative qualities of his oldest sister. "Just a week ago, she had me be her packmule. Helped, is not accurate, its forced. I was forced to carried all six of her shopping bags. Its heavy, with all of those unnecassary new shoes, unnecassary new clothes and essentials hygiene products." The last one is the only good thing she bought, the others, not so much.

The african american boy sighed in delight, "She just wanted her beauty to be preserved as unsoiled as she rightfully to be for her future man; me."

"You got issues, Clyde. See you in P.E." He walked as far away as his limped legs allowed him to. Wait, limped legs? That's right. His sports enthusiast of a sister forced him to be her sparring partner, and she just had to play rough. The outcome was he getting a case around his right calf and a crutch for two days straight. Thankfully, he healed fast. But the pain is still there, the reason why he's limping.

"Lame-O!"

He stopped in his track and turned around, only to be met with a cream pie to the face. Not in the best shape of his life, he loses his balance and fall down to his butt. The impact sending vibration to each part of his body, and its not something pleasant to experienced.

The person who throwed the pie laughed out loud, which making the other students laughing too. Where did they all come from, he's completely sure he was all alone in the hall when he was walking.

"Man, you gotta hit the gym, Loud. Better yet, walking on a rope. Work on your balance, because yours is all over the place." She laughed at him again, sending the crowd of students to laugh even harder.

He wiped the whipped cream on his face and glaring dagger at her, "Why can't you just leave me alone, Ronnie Anne?"

The girl bit her bottom lip in excitement mixed with mischief, "Because you are just so much fun to work with. I might dislike you as a person, but I like to prank you." The protagonist' glare intesified into something more menacing, but the girl not scared. Nerd-O couldn't hit a girl. "You should be honored, Lame-O. For once in your life, a girl that's not your sister likes to be anywhere near your sorry ass."

"Oh ho, ROAST!!!" Somebody in the crowd shouted, making the students laughed.

His slit-like eyes glaring dagger at everyone in the hall, before his eyes, filled with hatred and wrath landed on her, "You know what, Ronnie Anne. Fuck you!"

The crowded gasped in shock, one person in particular is more shocked, and upset than the others, "Lincoln Loud!"

"Oh, shit." He groaned in defeat as the red-head teacher pointed her index finger at one direction he dreaded the most.

"My office, right now!"

The crowd of students went on a chorus of 'ooh' at his new-made predicament.

He walked, limply again as he followed Mrs. Johnson to her office. The crowd of students made a wall so that they can pass through the hall. In minutes, he was already seated on his electrocution chair. Head is fully hung in shame, and regret.

He is better than that. His mother always tells him to be a gentleman. Well, gentleman don't said bad words to women. No matter how old, or younger they are than him, he shouldn't said that to Ronnie Anne. Its disrespectful... and would be his internal doom right after he arrive home, without any protection of any sorts from his oldest sister' wrath for hurting her boyfriend' sister' feeling.

"Well, Lincoln. Anything you like to say to defend your case?"

He looked up to his teacher' face and shook his head in shame, "No. I know what I said is wrong. Suspend me if you like, Mrs. Johnson."

The middle aged woman sighed, "I won't suspend you. It just two bad words." The teacher looked at his face. There are some swelling signs, puffiness around his eyes. "You getting enough sleep last night, Lincoln?"

He shook his head, "No. I was wide awake. Reading bedtime stories for my youngest sister. It didn't work the first time, so I kept on reading till morning."

The teacher shook her head in disapproval, "You should sleep, Lincoln. Young kids such as you require at least eight hours of sleep."

"I sleep." He blurted out. "I do. I do sleep. It just... not enough."

The teacher sighed, "Well, this is my advice to you, Lincoln. Get some sleep. Let your other sisters tucked your baby sister to bed. I'm worried, alright. You are my grade A student. But lately, you got A- in pretty much every subject. You have a bright future, Lincoln. Don't let the lack of sleep be your downfall."

_She's not understand_, he sighed, "I want to sleep, Mrs. Johnson, but at home, I was very busy with homework and my sisters' activities. I couldn't find the right time to rest." He reasoned with her.

She bit her bottom lip to find the solution, "How about this..." She grab a blue pen from the holder and started writing out small note, before handed it to him. "Givet this to nurse Patti, and tell her you have my permission to rest in the infirmary for the rest of the day, okay?"

He take the note with a shaky hand, "Thank you, Mrs. Johnson." He get up from his seat and limply walked to reach the doorknob, but halted when his teacher called him.

"What's wrong with your leg, Lincoln?"

He answered, without turning around to face her, "I tripped." He lied, but she didn't know that, so she let him free.

The red-head stared at the door with suspicious looks, before grabbing the phone book and searching for Loud.

He stepped into the nurse office with a newfound hope to rest, but was brutally questioned by the nurse.

What happened to your leg?

"I tripped." Lie. His sporty sister broke it.

Why are there bags under your eyes?

"Lack of sleep." Partially correct.

Why did you look so lifeless?

"Puberty." Try having ten sisters which are all very demanding and not looking like this. Try it, he dares you.

The answers must be good enough, or too ridiculous seeing as nurse Patti not bother to questioned more, and left him be to rest in peace, while the school progressing normally without a problem till the final period, where his slumber has finally been put to an end.

_I thought I'm gonna sleep a lot longer than that. Looks like I'm wrong_, he said to himself as he steeled his nerves, ready to face his fellow classmates, who all laughed and mocked at him, before he stepped out of the infirmary.

In the hall, he sees many of his classmates beginning to disperses. Quickly making their way to the entrance to get out of the school and live their Heavenly lifes. While he stucked in Hell.

"Lincoln!" He turned his head to the other direction and saw his best friend coming his way with his schoolbag and books which he's holding. "Hey, pal. I didn't saw you in P.E. Where were you?"

"Clyde. I was in the infirmary for the whole time. I was assaulted." His best friend makes that one expression where he gonna panic and ask dozen of questions, so he stopped him. "Its nothing. Just a whipped creamed pie to the face."

"Well, why were you in the infirmary then?"

"Mrs. Johnson noticed that I didn't get enough sleep, so she told me to rest in the infirmary. She's even gave me a note with her permission to show to nurse Patti as a proof." He explained.

Clyde nodded in understanding, before the two of them walked away off the school ground, side by side, "A pie, you said. Did Chandler humiliated you again?"

He shook his head, "No. Pie to the face isn't Chandler's style. Its Ronnie Anne." He said in truth. "Soon after we parted way, she called me, but whipped creamed pie is the first thing my eyes saw."

"Geez, that girl need to get a life."

He sighed in exhaustion, and miserable, "She has one, Clyde." He turned to looked at his best friend when they stopped. "Making my life miserable is her life." He continue his walk as his best friend follows pursuit. "Her way to did that are on par with some of my sisters too."

"Speaking of sisters..." He halted his track to looked at his best friend. "I has reconsidered the thing you told me about your sisters and... your life, and... I think I believe you, bud. I wouldn't trade my life, my dads, and my cats for your sisters. No offense."

The Loud boy let a small smile graze his face, "None taken." The two resumed walking. "I actually delight to hear t-"

"All I wanted in my life is Lori."

The Loud boy groaned in annoyance. Thankfully, the journey for his best friend stopped here, seeing as they have arrived at his house. Both of them bid 'See you later' and things, before he left.

_Its always about Lori, huh, Clyde_, he thought to himself as he walking home. Clyde's unhealthy obsession towards his eldest sister is very annoying, creepy even. She's fucking seventeen, while Clyde is eleven. Its too big of an age gap.

He doesn't want his sister to get in prison for having a romantic relationship with a minor. As much as he hated his oldest sister, he doesn't want his sister meet a fate like that. Besides, she's too good for Clyde. Bobby is way cooler.

_Sigh... Bobby_, he sighed. _He going to end his relationship with Lori, just to show his loyalty to Ronnie Anne. So stupid_. The Loud boy continue walking till he reached home, and his statement is correct.

"You said _GO FUCK YOURSELF_ to Bobby's sister... and now we're through." That battle cry was soon followed by tears of sadness and miserable for losing a boyfriend. Being a teenager is sucks. "You better make this right, or I'll bent your body till you look like a pretzel."

Personally, he is too tired, and sleepy to pay enough attention to her.

"Are you listening, twerp? I said, if you not make amend to Ronnie Anne by tomorrow, I will **kill** you." There is no going back. The words left her mouth, and she can't swallow it back.

The time seems to stopped, and he expend it by staring at her face with a shock expression. When he feels like the time back to normal, his only destination is upstairs. By the time he's out of her vision, her hand finally make a move to covered her lips, regretting the thing she said, as she let the tears rains.

He plopped his back on his bed as he let out a sigh of exasperation, "I hate my life."

"**Tell me about it****.**"

He positioned himself to looked at his new friend, "Well, I don't know if you heard, but my oldest sister just told me that if I don't apologize to Ronnie Anne, and fix her relationship with her boyfriend..." He take a time to gulped a sudden lump in his throat. Maybe it just because he's nervous. "... she will kill me."

"**Huh, that boyfriend must be so special till she ****is willing to kill her own flesh and blood. Don't you think?**"

He shook his head as he ran an open palm across his face in frustation, "I don't know what else to think. My life is just too... much. I'm a kid, but I'm miserable. I don't know why I am so goddamn miserable." He breathe in and out as to calming himself down. "I think its because of my sisters, and mom and dad."

"**I know we have been talking about this, but can you please remind me what have your sisters done to you?**"

He snorted lightly, as if it was a sarcasm, "Sure. I can tell you everything." He looked at his new friend as he tells the tale of his shitty life. "You remembered Luna?"

"**Yes. She blasted you with an amplifier, right?**"

He nodded, "Yeah. In max volume. God, my ears are still ringing. Heck, my ears are bleeding that night. If not for Lisa, I could never be Daredevil." After a few short breath, he sighed in calm state. "Luan asked me to be a judge for her materials when I was busy judging Luna's new song. I agreed to help Luan, because I have heard that song before. Its not new. A minute or so as I judging Luan's performances, Luna blasted me out of the room and shouting bad words at me."

"**Well, she hates being rejected.**"

"Yeah. You're possibly right. Then, came were Lana and Lola." He stared at the bite marks all over his arms and his face morphed to one of anger. "Those two doesn't know how to held peace, don't you? I was a butler, forced to be one, for Lola, then when Lana asked me to fed her pets, Lola snapped, without any logical reasons. I was in the middle of their fight, and... got like this after it end." He gestured to the bite marks and a few scratches around his arms and neck.

"**They are**** dangerous.**"

He nodded again, one hundred percent agreed with his friend' statement, "Yeah. They are. But that is my imperfect family for you. Loving, no. They are savagers."

"**Too bad you can't run away, or killed yourself to leave this imperfect family.**"

"Yeah." He agreed.

"**But maybe I can help you.**"

He turned to looked at his friend in curiosity, "How?" He stared in confusion as his friend laid his hand flat against the screen.

His friend grinned slightly, "**Get a pencil, and note everything I said.**" In a rush, he search for his schoolbag. "**C'mon, quick.**"

"Got it." He held it high like a trophy.

"**Good. Now, write this...**" He perked up his ears and stay focus. "**L-I-N-C-O-L-N****.**** Say it and quickly touch my hand.**"

He wrote the last letter and laid his hand flat against his friend' hand, and says, "Lincoln." Realization dawned on him, and he stared at his friend in confusion. "_That's... that's my name?_"

His friend kept **his** face neutral and emotionless, "Yes. It is."

"_I don't understand_." He moved his hand away from the screen, and stared at his reflection with a stupefied expression. "_How did saying my name would help my familiar situation?_" His counterpart shrugged, and he sighed in defeat. He felt betrayed. His newfound hope was crushed. "_Ah, nevermind that. I was never hoping for it to actually work anyway_." He leaned against the wall... only to fall to the floor. "_What the_." He quickly get up to his feet and looked around him. The space is gray and empty. He doesn't know where he is, but he's definitely not in his room anymore.

"Now, do you understand?"

He turned to looked at his counterpart, and realize that **he **is in his room. Realization fell upon him, but he knows he is too late, "_You... s-swapped body with m-me?_"

"So you do understand." His counterpart, another Lincoln from another dimension, smirking even wider. "But not bodies. No. I switched our places in our worlds. You will stuck in mine, and I live in yours. But I don't think this would be a problem, right? I mean, you hate your life here."

His eyes widen in realization. He did hates his life, and would sometimes trade them to another family, but... he doesn't really wish that to happen, and now, someone is stealing his life. His counterpart, no less. Anger pile-up within him, and he advanced at the mirror, only to found there is an invicible shield between them. The mirror, of course, "_Get me out!_" He knocked at the glass as hard as he could and when he know it was no use, he pushed his hand against the mirror. "_Touch my hand, say my name, and let me out!_" He spoke with venom.

His counterpart kept **his** calm state and approached the large mirror. **He** laid **his** hand flat against his creator's hand and say, "Lincoln... there is no way out for you."

He stared at their hands in horrorfied expression. He still in this empty world, while his counterpart in his. This is bad.

"On the bright side, I'm here to help you." He glared at his counterpart, who is as calm as Lisa. "You don't have to worry about your problem anymore, Lincoln, because I will take care of it. Your imperfect family will I take care of. Ronnie Anne will not bother you anymore, I will make sure she can't. Chandler, he will stop humiliating you, forever. Anybody who has done wrong to you, will I take care of, till there is no one who's gonna bother you. I'm here to help." **He** said that, so convincing, but **his** expression betrayed **his** assurance. A wicked grin, spreaded wide on **his** evil face. He doesn't even know his face could stretch like that.

Then, like the world conspired to ruin his life, there is a knock on the door, "Lincoln, are you awake? Its literally me, Lori. Listen, can I come in?"

His counterpart turned to looked at him, and **his** grin couldn't appeared more sinister, more... Joker-like, "Oh, I am wide awake, big sis. Come in."

The reality of the situation hit him like a train and he begged, "_No... no, no, no. Please, don't hurt her. Please!_"

The door cracked opened, and came in Lori. She must just done crying, since her eyes are red and puffy. Plus, there were some wet stains on her sweater. But the tears could be pass by because she cried for losing a boyfriend, who knows though.

She sniffed miserably, "Lincoln, listen..." **He** looked up at **his **sister with a fake, purge-like smile. Then, he turned around to make sure **his** creator saw **his **smile. An extremely wicked, and disturbingly evil smile, hidden, shielded by a cute, innocent, childish face of a growing boy.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

Two-shots. Maybe three.

Now, if you all gentlemen were confused, I will explain what this story is about. But if some of you doesn't want to hear my explaination, then that's fine too. Just don't forget to review. Honest, constructive are most welcome, but I also take flame and rant as an advice, so let that come too.

Anyway, the story is about Lincoln being a pushover, see. He couldn't catch a break, lest his sisters would get upset and pull a stunt, just like Luna, at his way, see.

During his bad day, he found a large mirror, a perfect size for children, but too small for adults, see. He saw his reflection in the mirror, see. He doesn't have money, so therapy sounded very expensive to him. Clyde is not so much of a helper, see.

So, he talk to his reflection, see. Pretty sad, I know. We all have that type of episode where we talk to ourselves.

Anyway, the shocking part is that his reflection talked back, and offered him some good advice. In the end, he decided to take the mirror home and ever since then, he let every bad things that has happened to him out, see. Sort of like a therapy session, see.

His reflection, counterpart or whatever you wanna referred him to, feels pity for his creator, and swear to help him change his family, friends and aqquintances, so they would stop treating him wrong, see.

Killing is the best medicine, say him, see.


	2. The Bad

I am so happy that many has liked this story. And to think it just a spur-of-a-moment idea, heh. I do apologize for kept you guys waiting for the second chapter though. Many things happened, and I'm trying to kept everything together. But you all know that, so without wasting anymore time, enjoy.

.

.

Clyde McBride is happy. Why, well, he woke up, took a warm shower, wearing the exact same clothes he always wore and cycling to his best friend's house; The Loud House, only to met his mother.

"Good morning, Lincoln's mom." He greeted the older woman, politely.

"Oh, good morning, Clyde. You're here to see Lincoln? I'm very sorry, but he already left to school." Rita informed.

"Ooh... okay then. Thanks." The glassed-boy then cycles away from the Loud house in uneasiness.

Why, well, because every day, every single day, he will go to Lincoln's house, and they will walk to school together. Granted, he did using bicycle at the moment, but that's beside the point. His best friend completelt abandoned their morning routine. That spoke trouble for Clyde. He never fond of changes, or unexpectancy.

Luckily, if he pedaling faster, he should catch up to Lincoln. After all, his best friend was not the fittest boy in class. But Clyde was proven wrong, as he pedaled through the entire blocks to school under seven minutes without his best friend in sight...until, he finally found the silver-haired boy talking to a group of pretty girls.

"Dude, what happened?!" The chocolate-skinned boy asked in a panic. "I went to your house, but you weren't there! I checked the neighbourhood, but you were nowhere to be found. Now I see you at school, what happened? did your dad drop you off, or something?"

The boy with platinum-blonde hair glanced at the pretty girls, whom are giggling, before he start adressing his friend with a sneer smile, "First of all, Clyde, take a deep breath of oxygen - you seems completely gassed out. And secondly, I jogged all the way here."

The calming kid then bursted his eyes wide open, "You're running all the way to school wearing jea- wait, what happened to your jeans? In fact, what happened to your clothes?!" Clyde asked, panicking.

"Take it easy, Clyde - just keep breathing." The white-haired boy patted his friend on the back, comforting him. "You good?"

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay." The dark-skinned boy beginning to calm down. "But, buddy, what exactly happened to your old clothes?" He asked in desperation.

"Well, you knew how last night was the worse day of my life. Well, I started to think that maybe it was because of my poor colour scheme. I mean, orange and blue aren't the prettiest combination in the world, I will admit, so I decided to change my look a bit. What do you think?"

Clyde is far-sighted, which make it hard for him to see things upclose, but he wasn't blind enough to know that he doesn't like Lincoln's new outfit when he saw the gray-ish sleeveless hoodie, that literally showing off his seemingly strong arms as well as biceps and black knee-length cargo shorts that fail to hide his strapping calves.

Well, what do you know, just when Clyde thought Lincoln wasn't the fittest boy in class, he suddenly looked like Lynn. But to be honest though, Lincoln really did looked quite strong and athletic right now.

And he still doesn't like it.

Clyde decided to change the subject, since he doesn't want to upsetting his best friend by judging his poor choice of clothing. After all, rainbow-like is the new, and better black, "Dude, ain't your leg busted the other day? you can't even walk properly last night. What else jog!"

"Can you just calm down, Clyde? what, did it never occured to you that Lisa might have a technology to heal any physical injury, or that Lucy might have whipped a healing potion for me?" Now he just being braggy for having such talented sisters, or siblings at all, for that matter. "But seriously though, did you desperately wanted to see me walking with a cane?"

Now is his turn to start panicking, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, absolutely not. Of course I don't want to see you like that anymore. Actually, I was grateful that you are good and healthy right now."

The silver-haired boy smiled, albeit in a cocky manner, "Exactly, Clyde. Now, park your bicycle and chain it up, so it don't get stolen again." The group of girls that were waiting for them starts giggles, and the boy with ten sisters starts smiling. "You can meet up with Rusty, Liam and Zach without me, Clyde. I wanna talk with Girl Jordan, Molly and Cristina a bit longer."

The glassed-boy stared at his best friend in shock. Never, ever in their lives have Lincoln wasting his time, talking with some pretty girls rather than with their friends. This is not the Lincoln he knew and befriended. With a dejected heart, he leads his two-seated bicycle to it's spot.

* * *

"I'm telling you, man. Lincoln is ditching on us." A kid with acne problem complaint at a table, the nerd table that consisted of Lincoln, who is not there, Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty, which is the one who was complaining about their group leader.

"Come one, man. Lincoln isn't replacing us. He's just having a jolly good time with the girls - just let him be." The most rational person in the group, Liam defending their founder.

"Yeah. This is the first time Lincoln ever had a long conversation with the girls. And probably the last, so just let him have his fun." Zach, the shortest boy in their group, agreed with the farmboy.

"Buddy, I dig that, one hundred percent. But it always Lincoln this, Lincoln that. It's like, Lincoln always got the good stuff in life. When will Rusty got all the attention?"

The two boys just decided to ignore their ginger friend, and tend back to their lunch as they wait for the recess to over. They don't wanna be in a room where they can see Lincoln getting a special treatment by the prettiest girls in school any longer, because despite their words, they hate the lucky bastard as much as Rusty do.

Just looking at the white-haired son of a bitch getting his muscles massaged by the group of popular girls is getting on their nerves. Lincoln, you lucky bastard!

Then, Ronnie Anne Santiago came into the picture with her usual 'You're a dead man' grin, and her fists readied.

A minute earlier on the popular table, the silver-haired antagonist is having a blast, talking about stuff, all boys could only dream of having.

For a good reason, the girls there wanting to touch his muscles, not that he minded.

"Tell me, Lincoln. Why did we never hangout more often before?" A cute girl named Jordan asked him once.

"Well, back then, I used to be a hardcore nerd. Not now though. I've changed, and apparently for the better." He replied with a smug grin as the girls kept admiring his toned muscles. "I've changed my clothes too. You know, to keep up with the trend." He then flexes his biceps, giving definition to the already well-defined muscles.

"I can see that." Girl Jordan blushed at the action, as well as other girls.

"I swear to god, none of the boys in class are as cute as you, Lincoln." A brunette girl named Mollie blushed when she finally heard what she just said, loudly so.

Instead of overreacting like the real Lincoln would, he chuckled at the compliment, "Thanks, Mollie. I think you are cute too." The girl in mention blushed even harder now. "In fact, you all are."

Now it's time for both Girl Jordan and Cristina to blush... until the mood is ruined as the resident tough girl came, grabbing the collar of his hoodie and yanking him to his feet, push him against the wall.

"You got balls coming to school after what you said to me last night, cabrón." The hispanic girl said in disdain as she cocked her arm, ready to sock him in the eye, well, both eyes. But before she could land a solid hit, the white-haired boy overpower her next move and it was her turn to being held against the wall.

The cafeteria stared in disbelieve at the sight of Ronnie Anne, the toughest bully in school being bested, and... kissed?

It was not a joke, the silver-haired Lincoln Loud is literally kissing the living soul out of the most tomboy-ish girl in school... with his tongue involved in the action!

As he let go of her hands, which he has been holding when she tried to break free, the latin-american girl dropped to the not-so-sanitary floor with sweats, and flushing redness appeared on her face.

The dark-tanned girl just received the greatest, mind-blowing french kiss from Lame-O, which is probably the most experienced kisser in the whole wide world. The kiss was too breath-taking, she still having a hard time breathing for air.

Everybody in the cafeteria were so shocked by the sudden turns-of-event, they didn't realized someone is recording the whole scene, trying to put a humiliating video of Larry on internet, only to get a two-minute clip of Larry owning the toughest girl in school with a kiss.

"Chandler!"

The cameramen, also known as Chandler McCann flinched at his name being called by the Loud boy. He had no idea why he's flinching, he just did out of reflex. It totally has nothing to do with Larry's new status, or his seemingly strong new look.

"You recorded all that?" He asked as he approaching the redhead, to which he cowardly backing up to his lackeys.

"I w-won't post it on Youtube. I promise."

"No. You will not post that clip on Youtube." The silver-haired boy smirked. "Instead, I want you to post it on social media."

"Y-you want the video on social media?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we gotta make the world know that Ronnie Anne Santiago is not a threat anymore." He turned to the panting mess that is Ronnie Anne with a smirk. "And that she is my girl now." Then, he took a photo of her in such state, as a reminder... and proof.

* * *

The night before, the counterpart of Lincoln Loud was comforting the crying mess that is the eldest Loud sibling; Lori, after he told her the truth about Ronnie Anne and the humiliation as well bullying that he had to endured at school.

"I'm literally the worst." She sobbed on her palms. "I had no idea that Ronnie Anne is like that - clearly I was too busy over Bobby to notice!" The blonde-haired teenager looked up at her brother in gloomy expression. "I'm sorry, Lincoln. For all the bad things I did, and said to you." The girl apologized. "I know it's meaning is very little, and quite too late, but I'm so sorry, and I promise that I will always be there when you need me... and become a better sister, that you rightfully deserves."

The antagonist smiled, "You don't have to go that far, sis. Just being you is enough - maybe tone down the threat, and the phone, and the whole 'Favor for Ride' thing. But otherwise, you already the best eldest sister a boy could have."

Lori was touched by her brother's word, so much so that she decided to wrapped her longer arms around his smaller body like a teddy bear, "You're literally too kind for me, Linky. You know that, right."

The imposter chuckled, "I know..." He sent a smug smile over the boy in the mirror, to which the boy answering with a glare.

"Now, Lincoln, about Ronnie Anne..."

"Hold it right there, big sis." He stopped her midsentence. "I actually have an idea to handle Ronnie Anne."

"Really?" She asked, suprised. Even though she don't have to be. This is literally her brother she's talking about - he was the man with the plan. "What it is?"

"I'm gonna kiss her."

"... I'm sorry, what's that again?"

"I'm gonna kiss Ronnie Anne, and if she seems interested, I will ask her if she wanna be my girlfriend. Simple."

The teenager stared at her brother with hesitance, before she speak again, "I don't know, Lincoln. The last thing I ever wanted is for you to be anywhere near her again. Asking her to be your girlfriend sounded a lot like Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't know what that meant, but it can't be bad, right." He smiled.

The eldest Loud giggled at his innocent, "You are way too precious for me, Linky." After a while, she sighed. "Okay, little bro. You have my consent - kiss her, ask her and let her know that she's in for a good, capable, loving man in her life."

The boy sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "... that's the problem, sis." He told her. "I don't know how to kiss."

"... you don't know?" He nodded, and all of then sudden, she feels happy about that. Looking at her brother now, he seems different - manlier, maybe. The thought of her, and her brother... "What did you have planned in mind?" Regardless, she will fight the temptation - no matter what.

"I was thinking, that... maybe, you could teach me how to kiss a girl, properly...?"

The level of cuteness in his small voice, at an angle that makes him much smaller compared to her, and the fact that he looks... hot, is penetrating her moral defenses, and they losing, miserably.

"I could teach you that, but you had to promise me that whatever happen inside your room, will stay between us. Got it?"

The counterpart grinned mischievously at the original Lincoln Loud, as he agreed to Lori's condition, "I promise."

The eldest Loud beginning to have a second-thought, but she did promised him a lesson, "Okay. First lesson, tr-"

As the lesson goes, the real Lincoln that is trapped inside the mirror could only watch in horror and disgust as his counterpart taking advantages of his sister by violating her adolescent body.

"_When I gets out, you're done!_"

* * *

It has been three whole days ever since Lincoln's counterpart had taken over his social life completely.

Starting with changing his status quo by befriends the most popular girls in school to a point he was the Guest of Honor for Girl Jordan's pool party, to owning the toughest girl in school, plus having her as his girlfriend and dominating every subjects at school, including physical education.

Only one of those is actually difficult to achieve, but once he got them all to the palm of his hand, he became even more popular than Chandler and Girl Jordan, combined. Almost everybody at school wanna be his friends. When he aren't around, they will talked about him, that simultaneously make him a target for the bullies at their rival school, Hazeltucky.

But he had proven to them that he is far stronger, and aggressive than all of those dumb jocks combined.

They will never bothered him again.

His friends, well, Clyde and the boys never spoke to him again ever since he started hanging out with the pretty girls. So, that's that.

As for Lori, despite him had already made amendment with Ronnie Anne Santiago, which is Bobby's younger sister, Lori had never text the hispanic teenager anymore. Hell, she didn't even speak his name anymore. When Bobby said they were done, temporarily, Lori decided to change that to permanently, because...

She found a new man.

In a form of him.

One would wonder, how, it quite simple. On the night, Lori teaching him the art of kissing, she was undeniably suprised by how proficient he was with his tongue and talented in pleasuring lady's certain spots. The build-up led her getting intimate with him on that same night.

The rest is history.

Ronnie Anne? She don't have to know.

Anyway, back to the present time, he silently came out of Lisa's and Lily's bedroom as he had just done taking the youngest Loud to sleep. Since the night is still young, he decided to pay a old friend a visit before he join Lori downstairs.

So he walked into the linen closet, and greet the boy in the mirror, "How are you doing, Lincoln?"

Contrary to the counterpart, the real Lincoln didn't look very good. He is panting. His body is covered in sweats, and seemingly a little bit skinny due to not eaten for two days, and both of his shoulders seems dislocated, and his hands are bloodied. Other than those, nothing indicates he was unwell. Not even his angered expression as he talk.

"_Why do you care?_"

"Lincoln, we had talked about this." He said, matter-of-factly.

"_I still can't think of a reason why you should care__._"

"Mhmm, you should. You had a good life now, thanks to me." He repeated the same things over and over again, which is reminding Lincoln every good changes he has made. "I made your life better."

He had turned his school bully to his girlfriend, which simultaneously stopped her from bullying him... not entirely stopped her, it just reducing the chance of getting bullied from her.

Speaking of bully, the dumb jocks from Hazeltucky won't bother him. Not anymore after he challenged them into a fight, and won, even though it was a one versus many.

He had also befriended the prettiest girls in school, which is Girl Jordan, Mollie and Cristina, which the latter seems to have a crush on him.

On top of that, he had solved Luna's rejection problem. Seems like she just in a bad mood because her love was rejected by one of the straight girl in her band. All he gotta do to fix it is hooked her up with another curious girl in her band, named Sam.

See, he had made his life better.

"_You fucked my sister in front of me. How's that suppose to help me__!_"

Despite the rage, he remain calmed, "Take that as a payment for my service."

"_... __I will break every single bones in your body__ for that_."

He sighed in exasperation, "Alright then. Tell me, what's your plan of getting out. Punching the mirror, you have done it, how's that worked out for you?" He referred to Lincoln's bloodied fists. "Try finding a secret way out, you've found none." He explained. "The mirror is nothing but empty indestructible room. There's no escape. It's just a prison."

"_I will find a way, and when I do, I will throw you back inside... and I will __burn the mirror to ashes..._"

He stared at Lincoln with an impressed expression, "Jesus... where is all these rage coming from? It's like you're a completely different guy."

"_... __days in prison do make a man._"

The counterpart was silent, "... no, it's not. Violence makes a man." He said with astoic face, before checking his watch. "I probably should get downstairs now. Your family should be back by now."

With that, Lincoln watch as his counterpart leaving the room. Just after he was sure the imposter had gone, he rammed his shoulder against the mirror, simultaneously shaking the wall.

It was rather agressive of him, yes. But that was his plan all along. Knock the mirror down to the floor, breaking the glass, which hopefully allow him to get out.

Truthfully, he don't know whether the plan would work. He might as well killing himself by destroying the so-called gate, but at this rate, he don't care anymore.

Whatever it takes, he will get his life back.

* * *

Down the stairs, he was waiting patiently for the rest of the family to come home, but they never does. He doesn't quite worried if they got into a crash, since minority of the family didn't even with mom and dad to Aunt Ruth's.

Luna is off with Sam for a date at a rock concert. Lucy has a club meeting at the cemetery. Lana and Lola are both Bluebell Scouts, so they have camping activity. While Lori and himself are content watching over Lily, which is done.

So now, they are just watching television.

"I'mma go to sleep." Lori said, suddenly. "Can you open the door when they got back?"

He smiled, "Sure."

The older girl smiled, "Thanks, Linky." They then shared a peck on the lips, before she ascending upstairs. "Goodnight~"

"Goodnight, sis." After the blondie leave his line of sight, he leaned against the sofa and sighed contently. "If only my sisters are this _flexible_." Then, he got a text notification in his smartphone.

It says, _Dang it, Vanzilla broke down at aunt Ruths__. _That was from Lynn.

"Huh... seems like they won't be back until tomorrow, or much later in the night." He then type a message and sent it to her, that says, _B__ummer_.

But instead of getting one reply from Lynn, he got two. One from Lynn, obviously, and one from an unknown caller. But he fully knows who.

The mysterious caller says, _Is he dead yet?_ _When will you get back?_

After reading it through, he sighed, "It's good while it lasts. But I can't fail the mission just because I sympathize him." He walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. "But maybe I could keep him. Kill him after I'm done killing the rest." He walked into his room, with the knife hidden behind him. "Alright, Lincoln. I had my fun, time to get you ou-"

He never finished his sentence as he felt somebody twisting his wrist, simultaneously making him let go of the knife. He turned around rather quickly after he had escaped off the assailant's grip. And it is Lincoln all along.

"So, you had found a way out." As he talks, he looked around the hall, looking for the knife. Only to realize that Lincoln has it. The silver-haired antagonist then spoken. "What, you want me to believe that you're going to kill me with that? You can't even handle a hammer, let along a knife."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, and storming at his direction, with him did the exact same. With an epic clash, they rammed into each other, with both parties wanted to gain an upper-hand over the other. If one think carefully, the antagonist is much stronger, more athletic, while Lincoln is not. But to those who has known him for years, should known that Lincoln aren't stupid enough to challenge a superior man in a fist-knife fight without some sort of ace in a hole...

A trap!

Even though, his counterpart has the strength, his footing is off and allows Lincoln to bulldoze him into his bedroom, where the trap awaits... in a form of the mirror, where they both fell into.

Once inside, the antagonist looked around his surrounding and chuckle, "You're a fool." With a speed, rivals a puma, he hurried to the nearest wall and elbowed it strong enough to create a large opening. He quickly grabbed anything inside, and aiming it straight at Lincoln, who is shocked, suprised and angered by it.

"Really, a revolver... inside the _indestructible _wall?"

He chuckled grimly, "That's why you're a fool." He placed his finger on the trigger. "You had just brought a knife in a gunfight." He directed the upcoming shot at Lincoln's forehead. "But before I kill you, I wanna let you know, that your sisters are going to be alright." Lincoln's intense glare softened. "They will miss you, they will grieve for you. But everything's gonna be alright for everybody." With those words, Lincoln had became slightly acceptance to his fate. "... well, everybody but Leni."

His eyes bursting open, and quickly rushed forward in a fit of rage. He was starting to believe in him, everything he told him. But then he said something about Leni, and no one could hurt her if he can do anything to prevent it. Even if it means being shot two times at his chest. But he don't care, because adrenaline is pumping his racing heart, bestowed him with strength and invulnerability he surely needed to save people that he loved.

"Argh!" Came the battle cry as he cut the antagonist's fingers, making him dropped the gun as his reflex making him tending to his wound. Then, Lincoln rammed straight at his stomach, and bulldozed the antagonist across the room. With a strong push, he rammed the counterpart against the so-called indestructible wall, knocking the air out of him.

Lincoln then deliver a torrent of quick punches to his face and chest, but all seems in vain as he managed to block the attacks with his arm and appear unharmed. That's where his leg came in. Aggresively, Lincoln knee-kicked his chest, simultaneously, he dragged his hand to his chest to guard it from being attacked a second time. But lightnight didn't strike the same place a second times. Instead, Lincoln knee-kicked his stomach, causing him to emptied his dinner, and let his guard down.

Which is where the knife gonna play a role. With one smooth motion, Lincoln drives the knife deep between his breastbones. With that last attack, the antagonist stopped fighting, nor moving a muscle. But despite all the things he had done, such as stolen his life, Lincoln still pay him respects by adjusting his stance, so that he is leaned against the wall.

"G... good... fight...!" He grinned weakly, as he held on to his bloodied chest. "So... w-what n... now? You gonna... kill me?"

Lincoln, pressed his palms against the gunshot wounds, as blood kept pouring out, glared at his counterpart, "No... I'm not gonna kill you." He turned around, and climbed out of the mirror, to which he redirected his glare to. "I will destroy this mirror! And then I'm going to continue with my life as normal. As if nothing ever happens." He understands now. "You are here for a reason, right? Yeah, you are. You are here to teach me that I should never run away from my problems." He spoken seriously. "So I won't, never again."

The silver-haired antagonist chuckled grimly, "It's wrong. I'm here... just to kill you, so I can _live_."

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah? If you really wanna live, then I advice you to leave the knife. Right now, it has punctured your aorta and if you pull it out, you're just going to bleed to death." He picked up the mirror from the floor, and bring it pass downstairs to the backyard, where he starts set it on fire... before collapsing.

He took two bullets to the chest! It's a miracle he even managed to get that far.

Sadly, he was a just mortal.

Inside the mirror, the antagonist grimly smiling, "Good knowing you, Lincoln." As the mirror becoming ashes, his vision fades away.

.

.

It's done! Just one more chapter, and this story is done. I'm not meaning it in a bad way, it just, this story is not meant for continuation. It just an idea that comes to my mind after re-watching a singer in AGT. Not much layers or thoughts been put into the making of this story. With that being said, I do hope this chapter satisfy you all. The last act is tough to write, but I don't think it's going to get any better than it is without a lot of reworking that I certainly sure I don't have it in me.

To make matter worse, I didn't have the same amount of time to enjoy my hobby as I have in the past. I will try to come out with a better fanfiction though.

On the other note, if this story enthral you, please leave a comment.


End file.
